


Young

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, The Fountain of Youth, fairy tale, tbh they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki never thought much about growing old, but Tsukiyama managed to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the old Japanese fairy tale 'The Fountain of Youth' by Lafcadio Hearn

Kaneki didn’t know where he was, but he knew that it was ridiculously cold. He rubbed his arms, finding out he already was wearing a thick sweater and took a look around, not recognizing where he was.

“Ken, are you ready?”

Hearing a very familiar voice and the sound of a door opening, Kaneki turned to see Shuu walking in the room where he was. But it wasn’t exactly the Shuu he was used to; he looked much older than Kaneki remembered, wrinkles on the corner of his eyes and the lines on his face deep, his skin a bit faded and his usually bright blue hair now grayed from age

Yet, he was smiling a bit when he saw Kaneki and the dimples on his cheeks only got more pronounced when he did so and the twinkle in his eyes was still there; Kaneki could easily say that Tsukiyama was still ridiculously pretty. And somehow he got even cuter than before.

“For what?”

“You were going to get us more wood, did you forget?” Shuu slowly approached him, tiredly dragging one foot after the other. “It wouldn’t be a surprise, old as we are, we do tend to forget things.”

“We are?” As if on a cue, Kaneki looked to the side and saw his reflection on the window, widening his eyes when he saw that he looked just as old as Shuu, his skin faded and wrinkly as well, and his hair grayer than ever before. “Oh.”

“But as I was saying, mon cher, are you ready to go out? There’s just a bit of wood left, and it’s probably going to be all over after dinner.”

“Sure, I think,” Kaneki looked at him, grinning a bit and reaching out to rest his hands on Tsukiyama’s shoulders, glancing at the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Oui, a little, but don’t worry, I was going to get another shirt for me anyway,” He placed his hands on Kaneki’s chest for a moment before leaning in to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Please be careful, don’t try to carry more than you can, amore.”

“You’re not coming then?” He glanced at the hands on his chest for a moment and caught sight of the golden band around Tsukiyama’s middle finger; so they were still married after all. It was nice to know that after so much time, they’re still together.

“I wish however,” Tsukiyama gave him a sad smile, one that made Kaneki’s heart ache, and he mindlessly drew random patterns on his chest, as if trying to ignore what bothered him so much. “I get too tired nowadays, even if I do nothing at all. Look at me, I’m too old now.”

Kaneki gently placed his hands on Tsukiyama’s waist and squeezed it just a bit, staring at him with adoration. “You don’t look all that old.”

“These wrinkles on my face don’t lie Ken.”

“You’re very pretty no matter what.”

“Ken per favore, you’re making me shy,” He giggled, his cheeks flushing just a bit and making Kaneki smile, waving his hand nonchalantly. “Now go, I don’t want you out there when it’s dark, please try to come back as soon as possible.”

“Alright,” Kaneki agreed a bit hesitantly, not being sure exactly where he was going to get wood. “Are you going to be okay by yourself?”

“Oh, oui, I’m going to weave you a new sweater while you’re out before starting dinner.”

“… Sure,” This was all very strange and Kaneki felt like something was off, the situation not sitting well with him at all, but he just nodded and leaned in to kiss Shuu briefly. “I’ll be going now then.”

Leaving the room, Kaneki passed by what seemed to be a kitchen and then he was already out of wherever he was in, frowning as he noticed he had actually been inside a small cottage, not remembering when he had gotten there.

“I still have to get wood for Shuu.” He mumbled to himself, trying to keep himself focused on his task so he would forget about the unpleasant feeling of dread settling in him.

He started moving away from the cottage, somehow knowing where to go to get the wood, walking between some trees and into the forest, trying to find one that was big enough so he wouldn’t have to cut two down.

Kaneki stopped when he found the perfect tree and glanced around; making sure no one was nearby as he let his kagune out, one tendril poised ready to strike. Just to let his rinkaku out was taking some toll on him, his throat getting dry quickly and sweat rolling down the sides of his now wrinkled face.

As he was about to bring the tree down, Kaneki could hear running water not too far from where he was and his kagune retreated while he followed the sound, getting curious since he was sure he had never seen a river around before.

Suddenly, Kaneki found himself at the edge of a small spring and he smiled, sighing happily and already kneeling so he could take a drink. He had gotten so thirsty; he had probably walked a bit too deep in the forest and, along with using his kagune, it had made his body scream in exhaustion. A little bit of water would be very welcomed.

The water was very clear, which was a little odd, and cold as he cupped a bit onto his hands, taking a long drink of it. And Kaneki felt completely refreshed in the most amazing way, licking his lips as little drops escaped from the sides of it.

However, when he was about to stand up, Kaneki caught sight of his reflection in the water and he almost fell on his back in surprise. His face looked great; there were no wrinkles, no faded skin, and no gray hair. He was as young as the day he met Shuu.

And as soon as he thought about Tsukiyama, he began running back home, a grin on his face for being able to do so and because he knew how happy Shuu would be. The way he had talked about himself was strange, Tsukiyama had always been proud of his looks, but it seemed that the age has brought his self esteem down. But it was ok, because now Kaneki had found a way to make Shuu feel better about himself again.

“Shuu!” Kaneki called out as he saw the cottage, speeding up and slamming the door open, smiling when he saw Tsukiyama weaving on a chair. “Shuu, I need to show you something.”

“Amour? What is it?” Tsukiyama took his eyes off his task and looked up at Kaneki, his eyes widening in surprise as he stood up. “Oh mon dieu Ken, what happened? How did you...?”

While he told him all about the fountain, Kaneki could see how Tsukiyama’s eyes brightened up and how he seemed to get giddy at the chance of his wish coming true and finally be able to be young again. Maybe even forever!

“I need to go there, Ken,” Shuu smiled, moving in the other room and quickly coming back with a sweater on. “Since you’re so young again, you can’t love an old man like me.”

“Shuu, you’re so silly,” Kaneki grinned, his heart fluttering at seeing him so happy, taking his hand and squeezing it briefly. “Do you want me to go with you?”

“Non, you don’t have to. Someone needs to keep an eye on the dinner and take it off the fire when it’s ready, and you’ve already told me where it is too,” Tsukiyama pressed a quick kiss to Kaneki’s cheek before walking out. “Wait for me, amore.”

And so, Kaneki waited; he walked around the cottage aimlessly, checking their dinner from time to time, taking the pan off the fire when it seemed to be ready, and doing anything to pass the time.

But Tsukiyama was taking too long, and Kaneki was growing anxious and worried. What if he hadn’t found the fountain? What if he had passed out on the way? Shuu did say he got tired easily, even if he did nothing at all. What if someone found him on the way and did something to him? Shuu was very old now, he couldn’t defend himself.

Realizing the sun was about to set, Kaneki’s heart sped up and, deciding he had enough of waiting, he ran out the cottage and into the forest again, looking around and calling out for Tsukiyama, scanning everywhere he could to try to see Shuu somewhere.

“Shuu!” Kaneki yelled, worry lacing his voice, his throat burning from all his screaming, running back to the path to the fountain to try to find his husband. “Shuu! Where are you?”

As he approached the spring, he slowed down when the running water reached him and along with it he heard something else, some kind of whine and… was that a splash? And then he heard the same sound again, louder this time, now being able recognize that high pitched tone and he ran once again, his old boots slamming against the ground as he sped up.

“Shuu, Shuu!” He could finally see the fountain and he could see the top of a blue colored head and he sighed, his chest swelling in relief. “Shuu, are you alright? Why are you taking so long?”

But he got no reply and he frowned in confusion, taking one step closer to him before he stopped moving completely, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Tsukiyama while realization downed on him.

Tsukiyama was sitting on the fountain with his clothes now way too large on him, an innocent look on his face as he stared back at Kaneki, whining and splashing the water with his little hands.

“Shuu… you… did you,” Kaneki swallowed dryly, not being able to believe what he was seeing. “Did you… drink too much of the water?”

The now small Tsukiyama glanced at the water before glancing back up at him, giving him a toothless smile and even gurgling a bit, lifting his arm and making a grabbing motion towards Kaneki.

Tsukiyama had definitely drank too much of the water of the fountain and, consequently, had gotten much, much younger than intended. Tsukiyama was just a baby now, and there was nothing Kaneki could do about it.

-

Kaneki snapped his eyes open wide as he sat up, panting and clutching his shirt while he felt his heart pounded against his ribcage. He was could only be thankful when he realized had been just a bad dream. He was on his bed, Shuu beside him, and it was still dark outside, a quick look on his phone on the nightstand letting him know it was barely three in the morning.

“Amore,” Tsukiyama’s voice was thick with sleep and worry, and he slowly sat up beside Kaneki, grasping one of his hands. “Are you alright? You feel very cold. Did you have another nightmare?”

“No, no, it was just… a very strange dream,” Kaneki ran a hand through his hair, taking deep breaths to calm himself and stop the incoming headache. He turned to look at Shuu, smiling a bit to try to tranquilize him, thankfulness downing on him again when he noticed that Tsukiyama looked as old as he was before they went to sleep and as beautiful as ever. “Shuu, can you promise me something?”

“Of course, mon Ken, anything.” Tsukiyama still found it a bit strange that there was such a reaction for just a strange dream. Usually when there were nightmares, Kaneki would wake up feeling cold with his breathing irregular and probably wake him up too (he was really glad for that since he didn’t want Ken going through anything, especially of that nature, by himself). But for Kaneki to actually move so much and look as shocked as he was it had to be something very distressing.

“Please don’t ever complain about getting old.” He couldn’t help himself; he could easily remember how tired he felt from just using his kagune, how upset Tsukiyama was when talking about himself, and he was afraid he would worry about his age with each passing day.

“Oh? Why would I?”

“Well, maybe because you’ll eventually get wrinkles or because you’ll get tired even if you do nothing at all.” Kaneki quoted back from his dream, the image of a toothless baby Shuu still very vivid in his mind.

“I can’t promise I won’t complain about those, Ken, however, I don’t think getting old is a bad thing overall,” He grinned, letting his hand lay on top of Kaneki’s and kissing his cheek. “I truly look forward to grow old so I can spend all of those days with you, after all.”

“That’s… very cute,” Kaneki could feel his face heating up at the admission, his heart beating a bit faster and he leaned in to kiss Tsukiyama, not being able to help himself, muttering against the ridiculously soft lips. “Thank you, Shuu.”

“You’re welcome,” Shuu smiled, calmly lying down again with Kaneki, appreciating the gentle hold around his waist, resting his face to the crook of Ken’s neck and placing a small kiss there. “Perhaps we should try go back to sleep now, amore. Like I said, I look forward to growing old with you, but I’d like to avoid to actually looking old for some more years.”

“You’re ridiculous, you’ll still be very pretty no matter what,” Kaneki grinned and hugged him closer, squeezing the soft hips for a very brief moment. “I love you, Shuu.”

“I’m quite sure of that, mon amour,” Tsukiyama laughed quietly, wrapping an arm around Kaneki’s shoulders. “I love you too, Ken, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They both gradually fell asleep holding each other, and as Kaneki thought about what Shuu had said to him, he realized that he wasn’t so scared of them growing old anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this got as cute as i thought it was


End file.
